A related system includes a device that transmits position information of a vehicle, and a device that collects position information of other vehicles and provides traffic information relating to congestion, traffic restrictions, and the like. Recently, moreover, research into technology to control vehicle travel automatically (referred to hereafter as automated driving) is progressing (see, for example, International Publication No. 2011/158347).